maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Planet of Eltar
This is the timeline for the planet of Eltar. This will be updated as information is discovered. Prehistory Era * Pre-Enlightenment Era 99,999 * Eltar is attacked by roaming monsters destroying entire civilizations and causing nearly over 50% of the Pre-Enlightenment and Ancient Eltarian cultures and civilizations to be lost in their entirely 100,000 * In response to these attacks, Eltar begins to start a form of defense for the planet by creating squads of “Rangers” and “Mecha Rangers” who defend the land, oceans, sky, and space around Eltar in four Squads: “Quake Squad”, “Tsunami Squad”, “Cyclone Squad”, and “Meteor Squad” Enlightenment Era 19 * Eltar eventually kills all of the remaining roaming monsters on Eltar and the surrounding systems. The Ranger and Mecha Ranger Squads begin looking for any eggs from the monsters. 20 * The Meteor Squad is officially disbanded, although for the rest of the century over half of the Squad stays in space either due to their fear of more roaming monsters or having no one left on the planet to return to and become roaming fighters. 30 * The Cyclone Squad is officially disbanded 40 * The Tsunami Squad is officially disbanded, after the seas of Eltar are cleared of the remaining monster eggs. 50 * The Quake Squad is officially disbanded, after the ground and crust of Eltar are cleared of the remaining monster eggs. Post-Enlightenment Era 14,999 * The Noxturn Empire invades the Eltar System and attacks the planet of Eltar 15,000 * The Universe’s first team of Power Rangers are made and discovered 15,001 * Zoltar, the Red Eltar Ranger, heads off world to meet up with King Takgo, the King of Edenoi and the Universe’s first Power Rider, to request aid. He doesn’t get aid but does get a Alpha 5 model. * Eltar reinstates the Ranger Squad program during the time that Zoltar is off world with them using updated versions of the armor and weapons that were used by the original Ranger Squad program * Upon the return of Zoltar, the scientists in the Ranger Squad program begin working on a prototype armor for a potential Elite Ranger program 15,003 * The Noxturn Empire is drove off by the defeat of Emperor Noxturn and his personal fleet. The rest of the Noxturn Empire’s fleets retreat to their home region. 15,030 * The Ranger Squad program begins research on ways to improve their power sources 15,040 * The first official Elite Ranger Squad is creating, starting up the Elite Ranger Squad program 15,050 * The Eltarian Assembly approves and begins work on a new research fleet, dubbed Eltarian Research Fleet #508 15,051 * Eltarian Research Fleet #508 is completely built from a structural standpoint and the technological additions and the living quarters are being added. 15,053 * Eltarian Research Fleet #508, now dubbed “Treasure Trackers”, is fully built and the crew is being trained 15,055 * Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers is sent off towards the M920 Galaxy * Word of the United Alliance of Evil reaches Eltar 15,056 * Zoltar and Zordon head off world for “Business” 15,451 * A pair of Eltarian twins arrive with a mission to learn about their homeworld having given their origins to Nickel, who was passing by. Nickel then passes the word of their arrival to Zordon and Zoltar who were together due to being in a war meeting in the M60 Galaxy. 15,452 * Zordon and Zoltar return to Eltar to help teach the twins about the history of Eltar and other information. 15,600 * The twins finish their work and head back to Marigate in the M920 Galaxy * Zordon leaves and heads for the M52 Galaxy * Zoltar remains on Eltar to help train the Elite Rangers and promising looking Rangers to handle a threat that is possessing technology from around Eltar and it’s history, using technology lost during the initial attacks that created the original Ranger Squad program 25,069 * The Eltarian Assembly sends an Elite Ranger Squad to investigate a rumor about Zordon appearing on the news on Earth 25,087 * The Stellar Empire attacks and conquers Eltar 25,089 * The Pirate Rangers defeat the Stellar Empire Universal Union Era